mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Maynard vs. Nate Diaz
The fight was a rematch of their amateur bout on The Ultimate Fighter. The Fight The first round began. Four thirty-five. Diaz was already talking. Maynard landed a jab. Four fifteen. Maynard was already cut from something. Four minutes. It was under the right eye. Diaz landed a left hand and ate a right counter nicely. Three thirty-five. Maynard swung with a wild right. Maynard landed a right hand slightly. Three fifteen. Diaz landed a right hook and a leg kick. Maynard landed a pair of big rights. Three minutes. Maynard kept his hands low tauntingly. Two thirty-five. Both were throwing wildly. Maynard landed a left hook. Two fifteen. Nice head movement from Maynard. Two minutes. Maynard landed a big right uppercut. Maynard kneed the body and a right hand. One thirty-five. Diaz landed an inside kick and an outside one and another outside one and he ate a big right counter. One fifteen. Diaz made the bring it on gesture. Maynard said 'come on bitch.' One minute. Diaz landed a left hand and a right hook and raised his hands out, Maynard replied. Maynard landed an uppercut. He has good head movement. Thirty-five left. Fifteen. Maynard checked an inside kick. Diaz landed a right hook and raised his hands out and landed an inside kick. The first round ended. Gilbert called him Nathan lol. "Your straight left is working beautifully." "You ran into his elbow. He didn't hit you with nothing. He didn't touch you," Randy told Maynard about the cut. The second round began. Diaz was talking. Maynard landed a right. FOur thirty-five as Diaz landed a leg kick. Maynard kneed the body. Four fifteen as Maynard landed a right uppercut partially blocked. Maynard landed an inside kick. Nice head movement. Four minutes. Quick hands by Maynard. Maynard stuffed a single himself. Three thirty-five as Maynard landed a beautiful counter right hook. Maynard landed a right to the body. Three fifteen. Diaz landed a right hook. Three minutes. Diaz landed a jab. Maynard landed a left hook. Two thirty-five. Maynard kneed the body and Diaz dropped onto his back. More of a slip. Diaz stood. Two fifteen as Maynard blocked a front kick. Maynard landed a right and Diaz nearly dropped again, more of a slip. Two minutes. One thirty-five. One fifteen. One minute with a leg kick from Diaz. Diaz raised his hands out and talked, Maynard did the same and replied. Diaz did it. Maynard landed a right to the body. They exchanged words. Maynard said something and ate a jab to the body. Thirty. Diaz landed a leg kick. Maynard missed a wild right. Two fifteen. Diaz landed a front kick. Diaz landed a brutal left hook to the body. The second round ended. The crowd booed. "Don't play around with him. That's his game. That's not your game," Randy said. "Work that jab and straight left." "Yes, sir," Diaz replied. The third round began. Maynard blocked a high kick. Maynard landed a left hook and kneed the body. Four thirty remaining. Diaz missed a high kick, it might have grazed but not much. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Nice head movement from Maynard. The crowd booed. Diaz landed a jab. Maynard caught a front kick. Diaz landed a right and Maynard sliped. Diaz talked shit. Three thirty. Maynard said 'you didn't hurt me, bitch'. Maynard kneed the face and dodged a throw. Three fifteen left. Three minutes. Diaz landed a leg kick. Diaz landed a jab and dodged a foot sweep. Maynard kneed the face. Two thirty-five. 'Two twenty, turn it up.' Diaz landed a right hook. Two fifteen. The crowd booed. Two minutes. Maynard checked a leg kick. Maynard landed a counter right slightly. One thirty-five. Maynard landed aright to the body. Diaz landed an inside leg kick and a straight left. One fifteen. They clinched. Diaz kneed the body. One minute. They broke. Diaz landed a hard jab. Maynard landed a right and turtled Diaz up. He had the back. Thirty-five left. They stood and broke. Maynard landed a right. The crowd booed. Maynard landed aright to the body and a left hook. Fifteen. Maynard stuffed a single and kneed the body. He landed a right uppercut as they broke. The third round ended and boos. 29-28 Diaz, 30-27 Maynard, 29-28 for the split decision for Maynard. The crowd cheered. I agree with it. Diaz sort of shook his hand.